Ciao, Fratello
by FanimeLuv
Summary: "Italy? No. Stop! Feliciano...!" Feliciano has had enough of everything. Slight bromance, character death, angst, and references.


People say that sometimes relationships are made because one person looked like someone from the other's past. Veneziano "Feliciano" Vargas had first-hand experience of this case. His biggest mistake of the century was mistaking the feeling of missing his first love, Roviano "Holy Rome" Empirica, for developing a new love for the new nation of Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Though it was much too late for Feliciano to regret getting stuck in this situation, Feliciano knew he had to find a solution before he disappeared into insanity.

Feliciano stood in front of the mirror that early morning. He pushed back his straight brown hair, carefully avoiding the single strand of curly hair sticking up on the side of his head. He sighed and looked at his golden eyes in the mirror. Suddenly remembering the dream from the previous night, tears spilt from his eyes.

"I miss you so much; I still can't believe that you're gone from this world, into oblivion." Feliciano wept in front of the mirror. His heart, tied to his love for Roviano even when he had died in a war long before, felt empty and solemn. The waft of pasta that had drifted up from downstairs brought Feliciano back into reality. "Feliciano's still in love with someone who disappeared long ago," he said to himself as he started going downstairs while wiping away all of the signs of depression.

Smiles can hide terrible secrets and hidden meanings behind them. Feliciano was a master at hiding his feelings from behind a wide smile and a twist of his words. Lovino "Romano" Vargas, also known as the representation of South Italy, knew right away that just as his younger brother happily skipped down the stairs that something was indeed very wrong. Just as Lovino put some pasta on the table, Feliciano started to ramble on about how good pasta was before Lovino cut him off angrily.

"Feliciano Veneziano Vargas. What is it?" Lovino snapped at his brother. "And don't you dare hide anything from me! I'm your brother! I have the right to know what's bothering you and if it's someone, I'll destroy them!" Feliciano's smile was wiped off his face. He stared into Lovino's hazel eyes and shook his head. Feliciano pushed his plate of pasta away from him. He thought for a second on how to explain what his feelings were like to his brother, and eventually looked right into Lovino's eyes. His voice became slightly hoarse and solemn.

"As the country and personification of North Italy, I could simply disappear one day. We all will one day." Feliciano responded. He sighed out loud and buried his hands in his face. He knew that he could not leave the conversation hanging like that, and proceeded to state his worries. "Lovino, if something happened to me, would you take care of work for me the next day? And the next? Forever? Can you?"

Lovino paused at this. "Feliciano… If anyone would go… wouldn't it be me?" He asked. Lovino then shook his head. The silence grew longer as the kitchen grew quiet except for the distant noises coming from outside. The pasta was left untouched, and even though Feliciano would normally cry if pasta was wasted, Feliciano seemed to forget about his breakfast. Feliciano closed his eyes, remembering the day when both North and South Italy was united in the late 1800's. Once it happened, Feliciano was very happy that his country was finally united, but inside, he knew that that would eventually mean that one of them would disappear, leaving the other to be all of Italy. Feliciano did not want to remember this at all, and the fact that his brother brought it up as him dying first, did not comfort him at all.

Feliciano sighed and walked out of the room. His only explanation that he gave his brother before leaving was, "I'm going out for a bit." Lovino watched as Feliciano took his coat. As Feliciano opened the door, a breeze of cold air drifted inside. Feliciano closed the door softly behind him and Lovino could have sworn he felt the mood in the kitchen darken.

"Looks like it's just me and the pasta." Lovino sighed out loud; he was not quite sure what his brother was thinking at this point. It was the middle of winter outside and Feliciano would freeze to death at this temperature if he stayed out for too long. However, Lovino knew somewhere deep inside his heart that he needed to give Feliciano time to contemplate his life.

Feliciano arrived home that night with bags around his eyes and weak, tired legs. Lovino knew not to ask his tired brother anything about today, but wordlessly helped his brother into bed. Lovino went to sleep himself, having waited all day for Feliciano to come back home.

Feliciano did not have a good dream that late night. Beads of sweat emerged on Feliciano's forehead, and he quickly jerked up and opened his eyes in fear. Once he noticed that it was only a dream, he laid back down on the bed. His bedroom was pitch black, except for the small rays of moonlight coming from the slightly opened window. He could hear his pacing heart beating like a horse's gallop loudly in his ear and he shivered with fear. However, he felt like he had woken up in the middle of the night for a reason. It had become clear what he needed to do. After making sure there was no movement in the house, he slowly and quietly crept out of his room and down the stairs. He knew that if he made noise to wake Lovino up, he would not like it and would become more overprotective than Feliciano would prefer.

Upon reaching the living room table downstairs, he took a piece of paper from the cabinet. Once he had found a pencil, he began to write a note. The Niagara Falls of Tears spilt from Feliciano's eyes, but remained silent. Once he finished the letter, he signed his name at the bottom of the paper. The last words he ever said in the house was, "Ciao, fratello." Feliciano went to the front door and slowly crept out of the house.

The next day, Lovino gathered all of Feliciano's friends and relatives, the rest of the world's nations. They were gathered in a large group in a meadow. He read the letter out loud to all of them to hear the sad news.

* * *

"Dear everyone,

I wish I could stay. I really wish I could. But, like a famous author said, 'Depression is like drowning, but everyone else is breathing around you.' I'm not sure where it started. Don't know what went wrong. I just know that I fell asleep somewhere in my long life, and I was living in an endless nightmare. My age never really has made me wise. There's just nothing really left to say. Lovino, don't you ever say that you're going to die again. You're now Italy. It's now to you to take on responsibility of being a true nation. You see, by the time you read this letter, I'll be gone. Why? I miss him. Oh I miss him so much. Holy Rome was my first and only true love. I misled you, Ludwig, I misled you. I'm so sorry! I thought that I loved you, but I saw Holy Rome in you. I wanted Holy Rome. I didn't want you. I've been feeling so numb lately; I couldn't come to life since I was frozen inside. Time is going on and on forever, so I beg of you, don't mourn too much over me. Don't worry, everyone. I'm finally free. Ciao, everyone."

Feliciano Vargas."

* * *

As the rest of the nations mourned, Romano continued to state, "Feliciano's body was found in the lake nearby our house. He stayed strong for so many years. I'm proud of him, in a way. I wish he wouldn't have died, but that's what he did. I know that he is missing you guys and me, but I know that wherever he is now, he's happy. I only want to say that… in this world so cold, Feliciano doesn't belong here, and that he's an angel that belongs in heaven. Now, there really is nothing left to say." He then looked at the grave about a few feet in front of him with flowers set in front of it. As he looked closer, he saw what the rest of the nations had engraved onto the tombstone:

* * *

Rest in Peace

Feliciano Vargas

Nation of North Italy

* * *

This is depressing.. oh well... I willl do a backstory and a afterstory, bros, so yeah! Read and Review and things, please~


End file.
